zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Philodox/Happy Holidays
Well, it's probably the egg nog talking, but I've decided to start blogging here. A little. I've resisted the urge for a while now, but because I've started to become a bit desperate for a less formal method of conveying to editors what I feel the wiki needs, and because I must admit, I do love some of Zombiepedia's content, and its potential for the future.... so I might as well loosen the reigns a little bit. First off, know that I am a private person, and don't feel like revealing very much about myself here. I will reveal two things. I do have a great job in the IT field. I'm an internet veteran and I have seen all sorts of shit online over the years. This is why, in observing my rulings, and my choice of words, one may notice I have very strong feelings about both "netiquette", and maintaining vulcan levels of objectivity. If an editor wants to get on this admin's good side, exemplifying this nature is the first step. It is what wikipedia values highly, and likewise for yours truly. The second (and considerably less interesting) thing is that I used to be a very highly regarded blogger in certain social circles. I hesitate to speak too much on this, because it might lead back to personal information about me, but at least that is out there. I value Zombiepedia, first and foremost, as a resource for both Max Brooks content (or at the very least, search terms), and also survival techniques and info. If in 2011, we could get fanfiction (IN THE RIGHT GODDAMM PLACES), and blogs going, I think that would be great. I was immensely dissapointed in how the success of The Walking Dead did absolutely nothing to our visitation or activity levels. Anyway, I hope to find a good night of the week to recap what I thought of the week's updates. I can't say what night that will be, but since I'm trying to start it now... I'll start it now. *I'm glad everyone has higher hopes for the weapons page. It will always be one of the most popular, but that is a blessing and a curse. If it wasn't so popular, people would not have added so much, and made it so long and convoluted. Trimming it is a major project though. One that has been started, however. Skim my talk page for interactions between myself and Dolten to learn more. Pages like Rifles, Shotguns, and Light/Medium Machine Guns, show that most of the content exists elsewhere, people just have to look to see what fat has to be trimmed from the main page *If you google 'Zombieland Rules, you will find a great site that archives them. Our page should use that as a source. I had more to bring up, but I looked into a few matters, and I'm not so sure they are worth noting anymore. Anyway, have fun, post well, happy holidays, peace on earth, and good will towards man. Category:Blog posts